Things That Go Bump in the Night
by Akai-Akegata
Summary: The twin's parents decide it is time for them to have seperate rooms. Hikaru faces the terrors of the night, but this time his brother isn't there. young!twins


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these adorable twins. Life is too cruel. XD

**Things That Go Bump in the Night**

The young twins were less than enthusiastic at the thought of having separate rooms. Mother and Father had tried to explain that all big boys had their own rooms and that it was a part of growing up. Then again when had they ever done anything just because everyone else had? Their parents argued that there was no need to share rooms when they had so many of them in their house. Hikaru and Kaoru stated that the parents themselves shared a room, but for some reason Mother and Father did not see it the same way.

In the end, despite all arguments, it was decided that Hikaru would move into his own room as soon as it was refurbished. In the mean time Hikaru would stay in one of the guest rooms so that the boys could get used to sleeping alone as soon as possible. At least that was what their parents were intending.

That first night Mother kissed Hikaru on the forehead telling him how proud she was of her big boy. The older twin pulled the covers up over his nose and grumbled a good night. It was already strange not having the familiar presence of his brother next to him. She left closing the door behind her leaving Hikaru completely alone. He rolled over on his side, closed his eyes, and waited for sleep to come.

He tried not to think that there was no one else in that room. Absolutely no one was in that big, dark, unfamiliar room with its unfamiliar shadows and unfamiliar sounds. Hikaru unconsciously reached for Kaoru's hand and grasped only air.

The hallway floors creaked and groaned as if someone moved across them. The boy stiffened as he listened attentively. Hikaru had never been bothered by night noises, but Hikaru had also never slept without Kaoru. Without his little brother there was no one to help him fend off the monsters that came out at night.

A few moments later the there was a heavy thump against the door. The sound repeated several times. Hikaru had almost convinced himself that the evil beast was unable to get in when the doorknob rattled and turned. Hikaru grabbed the sheets forcefully and yanked them up over his head. His heart raced but he tried to keep his shaky breathing as quiet as possible.

The door creaked eerily open and the dim light from the corridor spilled over the bed. Hikaru began to tremble. There was definitely a monster in his room and he was completely alone. Never before had he so wanted his brother near him.

The boy heard footsteps tread softly but quickly towards his bed. When a thud sounded only a couple feet from his bed Hikaru almost screamed. His brother's name ran through his head continuously as he squeezed his eyes shut he prepared for the worst.

"Itai…"

Hikaru threw back the covers to find the small, faint silhouette of his twin huddled next to his bed. Kaoru was tightly clutching his foot that had caught on the bedside table and tripped him.

Hikaru tried to keep his voice from squeaking, "Kaoru! What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep Hi-chan. Gomen," the younger sniffled to hold back tears of pain and fear. Hikaru reached a hand down to help pull his twin up onto the massive bed. He kept composure even though inside he was overjoyed to be reconciled with his mirror image who was definitely not going to eat him. The younger quickly scrambled up, under the covers, and curled tightly into his brother's chest.

When he spoke again, Kaoru's voice was unsteady and quiet, "Please don't switch rooms Hi-chan. It's too cold and the wind outside is really loud. I don't have anybody to help me keep the monsters away…" he broke off. Kaoru's body shook and Hikaru hugged him tightly to himself. "…And this room is too big. I could only reach the doorknob when I jumped as big as I could."

Hikaru sighed dramatically, "You scardy-cat. I guess you can't be left alone if you're that afraid."

"Gomen, Hi-chan," the pooling tears in the younger's eyes began to overflow with embarrassment and he hid his face in his brother's shoulder. The elder twin instantly felt terrible.

"Kao-chan, I didn't mean it. I don't like this new room thing either. Gomen, don't cry Kaoru." Hikaru pulled back a bit so he could see his brother's face and carefully tried to wipe away the moisture with his small fingers. Kaoru looked up again tentatively.

"Then you're not mad?" Hikaru shook his head emphatically and then wrapped his arms around Kaoru's shoulders to hug him close once again.

"Actually… I was scared too," Hikaru voice was barely audible. The younger looked surprised.

"Why, Hi-chan? There's nothing you can't do!" It was Hikaru's turned to be surprised. Then a warm proud feeling enveloped him and he smiled. Under normal circumstances Hikaru would have taken the opportunity to brag. However the night's events had revealed to the young boy exactly where his courage came from. So instead of boasting he opted to snuggle his head close to his twin's.

"Arigato, Kao-chan."

Kaoru's grip finally began to loosen as he calmed in his brother's caring embrace. Soon his breathing had evened and he began to drift off. Hikaru spoke defiantly, "I don't think I like this stupid big boy idea anyways. We can share a room if we want." A soft grunt let Hikaru know his brother was quickly falling asleep. Successfully placated, Hikaru too closed his eyes.

When he heard the door creak again he quickly grabbed at his brother's hand, and this time it was right where it was supposed to be.

* * *

I just adore the twins at every age. (The junior high haircut was a bit dodgy, but I'll get over it.) Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me what you think! 


End file.
